


A Reward From The Heart

by Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain



Series: Haikyuu, but its really quite explicit [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is secretly adorable, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain/pseuds/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain
Summary: Yamaguchi feels like he need to give something back to Tsukishima after pulling him to all these volleyball club sessions and the years of protection he has provided, so he does what any best friend would do.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu, but its really quite explicit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704526
Kudos: 102





	A Reward From The Heart

It wasn't uncommon for Tsukishima to complain about Yamaguchi keeping him in the volleyball club, he openly whined about it at least once a day. He would say things like ‘if you weren't here i wouldn't be here’ even if that wasn't 100% true. Yamaguchi felt bad either way, even when he saw the subtle smile of Tsukishima when he blocked Asahi and especially Hinata. He felt like he needed to give him something for the years of protection he had given him, years of friendship. Years of putting up with him. 

“I'm home!” Tsuikishima called out as he made his way into his house, him and Yamaguchi switching their shoes for slippers. “Oh, no ones home,” he hummed as there was no response. The two quickly made their way upstairs, settling down in Tsuki’s bedroom in their normal places, Tsuki on the bed and Yamaguchi on the bean bag next to the bed. 

“You're quiet today,” Tsuki hummed as he turned on his radio and some overrated pop songs filled the background. “I am?” he asked, flushing and thinking back to the day they had had, maybe he was being quiet. “You didn't even smile when Kageyama and Hinata both went to receive the same ball.'' he sighed, looking down at Yamaguchi whose eyes seemed...distant. “What’s on your mind?”  
“what?”  
Tsuki sighed, shaking his head. “I've known you long enough to know when you’re thinking too much, you get flustered, like now” he smirked as Yamaguchi’s face flushed and he slapped his hands to his face. “Tsuki don't tease!” he whined as the other boy laughed at him. 

The two drifted into comfortable silence, looking at each other briefly before averting their eyes. Tsuki sighed, not pushing Yamaguchi to tell him what was wrong if he didn't want to talk about it. He obviously didn't. He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his text messages, mostly from the rest of the volleyball team on the group chat. He was quite content sitting doing nothing, moving his phone from his eyesight to find Yamaguchi kneeling in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, putting his phone down beside him. “What are you-”  
“Just let me do this Tsuki-”  
“Do what-” he gasped as Yamaguchi’s gentle hand gripped his dick through his trousers, slowly palming him and blushing as he grabbed his arm. “I don't- Yamaguchi why are you-”  
“please...Tsuki please, I just….let me,” he whispered, watching as the other boy let go of his arm and let him slowly palm at his crotch again. Tukishima’s face slowly flushed, watching as Yamaguchi pulled down his zipper, kicking off his trousers. He let the boy push his knees open and slip between them, face moving closer to his clothed member. “Are you okay with this Tsuki?” he asked, looking up at him and smiling as the boy nodded yes. He leaned forward, mouth connecting to his cock through his boxers, saliva and pre-cum connecting and staining the fabric a darker grey. Tsuki’s legs jerked slightly at the feeling of his best friend's mouth against his cock, hands making their way to Yama's green mop of hair. 

As he tugged on the strands of hair gently, Yamaguchi looked up at him, still mouthing at his now fully hard cock, blushing and quickly looking away from him as they made eye contact. He felt embarrassed, he had sucked dick before, so many times before with all sorts of people but...Tsuki was different, he was a close friend, he meant so much to him and he never wanted to lose him. He continued to lick and mouth at Tsuki through his boxers, slowly pulling them down and smiling as his cock sprang out from inside, tip glistening with saliva and standing tall from how hard he was. 

He smiled up at Tsuki, blushing as they made eye contact again. “Have you done this before?” he asked after a shaky breath, Yama’s hands gently jerking him off as he brought his cock to his lips and gave it small kitten licks. “Yeah,” he admitted quietly, face flushing again as Tsuki brought one of his hands to his face, thumb gently running across his freckled face, then to his lips where he ran it along his lips and pried them open.

Tsuki smiled, still slightly flustered as Yamaguchi slowly took his tip into his mouth, sucking gently and giggling to himself as he sucked in a quick breath. “Have you ever done this before?” he asked back, smiling against his dick as Tsuki shook his head and chuckled to himself. “No,” he whispered, holding onto yama’s hair again as he wrapped his lips back around his head and made his way down the shaft, not gagging as he reached the base, his tip pushed against the back of his throat. “Fuck.”

Tsuki let out gentle and quiet groans as Yamaguchi started to bob his head, skilled tongue swirling around him, swiping away the pre-cum and swallowing it with a moan each time. The sound of Yamaguchi huffing and holding his breath in intervals seemed to edge Tsuki on further, make him that little bit closer to coming.

The boy pulled off his dick with a popping noise, turning his head to the side so he could kiss along his shaft, smiling up at Tsuki with a prominent blush. His lips wrapped back around his length again, head bobbing again, saliva building up at the side of his mouth and dripping down his chin and onto the floor, eyes scrunched tight as Tsuki pulled his head further down his length, cum rushing down his throat, Yamaguchi swallowing as much of it as possible, Tsuki quickly letting do of his hair when he realized his tight grip. “Shit! sorry Tadashi…” the boy mumbled, cleaning up the boy’s chin with some tissues and pulling his pants back up. 

“What was all that about?” he asked as they finally calmed down and sat next to each other on the bed. Yamaguchi blushed and looked away, scratching at the back of his neck with embarrassment. “Ah! I uh…i feel bad for always pulling you to the club and..protecting me all these years…”  
“Yamaguchi...for knowing me so well you really don't know me do you?” he asked teasingly, ruffling his hair and watching his face flush, freckles standing out more than usual and making him look even cuter. “I-I don’t-”  
“First of all if I didn't want to play I wouldn't, and even if I did, if you weren't there I wouldn't stay more than I needed to…” he hummed, bringing his hand up to cup the side of his cheek, running his thumb over his cheek. Yama fully turned to his best friend, eyes wide as he slowly relaxed and nuzzled into his touch. “Don't ever feel like you're dragging me around...i want to be with you…”

Yamaguchi smiled, bringing his own hand up so he could rest it on top of Tsuki’s. “But...you liked the blowjob, right?” he asked. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, bursting out laughing.

“I loved the blowjob, Tadashi.”


End file.
